Slumbo
Slumbo is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Slumbo is the “sleepy” Frosticon and just an earthquake would wake him up. He falls asleep at the most inopportune times, like mid-way through lunch or while falling off the side of a cliff. Sleeping helps him storing up his incredible strength. He has the amazing ability to move mountains around. Personality Thanks to his cold climate, Slumbo is very lethargic and slow in his work. He often works slowly with a bit of an additude thanks to a lack of energy, as it seems like most actions takes everything out of him. It takes extremes to get certain emotions, like shock or anger, out of him. Otherwise, he is often very unflappable and chill. Physical Appearance Slumbo is mostly light blue. His body, which also acts as his face, is a tapering down shape, with half-open eyes resting on top of it. A black stripe is on the very top of his body, which rests a light blue ice crystal. He has three upward-pointing teeth. He has a darker blue fin-like extension on his back. His arms are dark blue and long, with black markings on the tops and bottoms of them. His hands are made of mitten-like jagged ice crystals. His legs are grey and short, with darker blue short feet and two light blue toes on each foot. He has dark blue eyelids. Background Bar B Cubes Slumbo's Ice Cream falls in Vulk's barbecue fire, so the two have the idea to open a roadside stand to sell Bar B Cubes, all while mixing. This pleases Gobba, who gets free samples from both their stand and Krader and Volectro's Rock Pops stand. Then they asked what Gobba wants, but he says he's stuffed. Snow Half-Pipe Slumbo is seen snowboarding with Jawg, Flurr, Kraw, Flain, and Krader. He mixes with Jawg while snowboarding. Vaudeville Fun He is seen at the judging panel, disapproving of Kraw and Gobba's performance. Fang Gang Log Toss He is seen with Flain relaxing in the Farmlands to piano music over the radio. They get rudely interrupted by Chomly and Jawg's game of Log Toss. After he and Flain burn their log as punishment, Chomly tricks them into doing a Murp and becomes their new "log." High Five He and Kraw are with Chomly in an unknown area. Chomly wants high fives, so he gives them cubits to mix. However, eventually, they make a murp that squashes Chomly. Elevator Slumbo is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up He was one of the Mixels at the mix festival. Relationships Other Frosticons Slumbo and Flurr seem to get along, but his relationship with Lunk is neutral. Infernites Slumbo seems to be friends with Flain and Vulk. Slumbo is neutral to Zorch. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Flexers Neutral so far. Fang Gang It was rumored he disliked Chomly, but this was proven false. The other Fang Gang are neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Set Information Slumbo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 61 pieces. Slumbo's in-booklet code is CHI7AX5, which is Chillax when decoded. Trivia *He is compared to a frog. *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. *He looks very similar to Shuff. However, he is thinner and of course, blue instead of grey. He even has a crystal on his head, although it's also blue instead of gold, and is an ice crystal. *His name is a pun on the word "slumber". *He has a higher chance of murping than mixing. *Bar B Cubes and Fang Gang Log Toss are the only episodes so far where he has been shown without Kraw. *He and Flain both hate Log Toss. *He is third in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on lego.com/products. **However, he was replaced soon by Torts. *He is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Frosticons. * He has the most pieces out of the Frosticons. * In his set he has similar feet to Vulk except he has flat 2X2 bricks on the back of them. * He is the only one of the Frosticons that does not have visible nostrils. *He is very often compared to Vulk and Torts, as all three of them have unique hands that have to do with their ability/element, they are all only members of their tribe, and their tribes are all the primary tribes of each season. Also, all three of them are goofy/slow. * Slumbo had the most appearances of all Series 2 Mixels so far, with 7 out of 10 appearances (tied with Zorch and Teslo. Being a Series 2 Mixel, his absences were Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", & Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. Gallery Set LEGO-Mixels-Series-2-3.png|Slumbo as a LEGO along with the other Frosticons and Series 2-3 Mixels SlumboPackaging.png Lego Slumbo.png Slumbogo.png SlumboWeb.jpg AniSlum.PNG JangBricksSlumbo.png Artwork Mixels2.png Slumbo...PNG|Weeeeeee! 41509 Slumbo b-1.png|Slumbo's other artwork. Slumbo.jpg|Umm... AllTheAwesomeMixels.jpeg|Slumbo can be seen at the bottom, near the left, behind Zaptor and Vulk. CragstersInfernitesFrosticonsStretchersGlorpCorp.jpeg|Slumbo on the Mixels logo, along with Krader, Vulk, Balk, and Glurt. Bar B Cubes.jpg|Slumbo in Bar B Cubes. Crazy Gobba.jpg|He is not getting free Bar-B-Cubes MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Mix! Slumbo Bio.jpg|On mobile website sledding time.png|Wait, is this SLEDDING TIME?! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Slumbo in Snow Half-Pipe Scared Mixels.jpg|Ouch! Snow Half-Pipe.jpg|The mix made with him and Jawg. Itsdabombtobeafroaticon!Image.jpg|It's the bomb to be a Frosticon! The Judges.jpg|I give it no. slumby.jpg No Log Toss.jpg Hey watch it!.jpg Look right slumbo.jpg High Five.jpg Oof.jpg Frozen kick.jpg|Slumbo is upset Slumbo and Jawg.png Nevermind.png|Slumbo when unmixable Classy.png|Flain and Slumbo listening to some music Slumbo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Frontslumbo.PNG SideSlumbo.png Wheeslumbo.png slumbo_thumb.png Thrown cubit.png OhNoACubit.jpg No More Cubits.png Cool Slumbo.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Krambo.png|With Kraw Slawg.PNG|With Jawg Vulbo.PNG|With Vulk Slumbvulkfinal.png|With Vulk (again) 426px-Vumbo.jpg|With Vulk (Once again) Slraw Sticker.png|with kraw Murps What the hell.PNG|With Kraw Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Flain LEGO Mixes SlumboFlurrLEGO.jpg|With Flurr SlumboLunkLEGO.jpg|With Lunk SlumboGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Gobba SlumboChomlyLEGO.png|With Chomly SlumboKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw SlumboTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro Murps SlumboJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg SlumboBalkLEGO.png|With Balk Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Frosticons Category:Overbite Category:Sleepy mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Nixel Included Category:Two toes Category:Strong Mixels Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Secondary Members Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Crystals Category:Blue Category:Series two